Con sol o con nubes, siempre es igual
by Kmiya
Summary: En eso se parecían, en el cuerpo de ambos corrían los mismos deseos de pelear siempre con alguien fuerte, alguien que fuera todo un reto.


**¤ Claim:** Ryohei/Hibari.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Semi-AU, Yaoi, Smut/disque-lime, LOL y estoy entre dork o soso o con mucho ooc.  
**¤ Notas:** En sí hace referencias a una parte del capítulo 171. La frase pertenece a una de las tablas de la comu mundo_caotico (del lj) :3.  
**  
**

* * *

**Cuando abrí mis ojos, espesas nubes habían cubierto el sol y pintado el mundo entero en sombras de gris**

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuándo fue que Kusakabe se había marchado con los niños, tan concentrados que estaban en el otro, esquivando los golpes e intentando acertar los propios. Con los años habían llegado a apreciarse, cada uno a su modo muy personal y particular y ese tipo de peleas solían darse muy seguido. En eso se parecían, aunque el Guardián de la Nube nunca iba a aceptarlo en voz alta (y puede que ni siquiera para él mismo). En el cuerpo de ambos corrían los mismos deseos de pelear siempre con alguien fuerte, alguien que fuera todo un reto.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Hibari aún no había llegado a hartarse de pelear contra Sasagawa. La energía de Ryohei iba en aumento con el paso de los años y siempre lograba hacerse de algún nuevo truco que incluso, _a veces_, sorprendía al otro guardián.

En un rápido movimiento, Hibari golpeó ambas piernas del Guardián del Sol, haciéndolo caer duramente contra el tatami. Ryohei ahogó un quejido cuando sintió la pierna del otro sobre su estomago, pero reaccionó con rapidez, tomando su pierna y girando sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Hibari se tambaleara y también cayera al suelo. No pudo evitar agradecer el hecho de que estuvieran peleando a manos limpias, sino estaba seguro que ya hubiera tenido una de las tonfas de Hibari contra su cuello cuando éste quedó sobre su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, uno de los brazos de Kyouya apretaba un poco más a mano de su cuello, inmovilizándolo y cortándole algo el aire.

Ryohei sonrió, de esa forma que solo Kyouya conocía. Lo retaba a seguir, a no detenerse en ese punto, porque él aún tenía mucho para dar. Hibari hizo una pequeña mueca y lo tomó por la corbata, jalándolo.

―Tsk, eres un idiota ―gruñó por lo bajo, haciendo que el otro se riera, pero no por mucho.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el beso se volviera extremadamente violento y apasionado, ambos peleando por ver quién iba a dominar ese día. Ryohei se concentró en desabrochar el saco de Hibari, para después seguir con su camisa. Cuando tuvo acceso libre a su piel se dedicó a recorrerla con sus manos, delineándola con fuerza. Hibari, por su parte, había colocado su rodilla entre las piernas del otro guardián, intentando que se concentrara en ese punto. Ryohei no pudo evitar soltar un potente gemido y pegar más el cuerpo de Hibari al suyo, haciendo que Kyouya tomara eso como una victoria. Así que le mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, para después concentrarse en morder y marcar su cuello.

Aceptando la derrota, Ryohei se dedicó a acariciar, sobre la ropa, los muslos de Hibari. Subía hasta su trasero y volvía a bajar, presionando en esos puntos que sabía harían desesperar al otro.

Pero, cuando por fin las manos se habían dedicado a desabrochar el pantalón del otro, la puerta corrediza se abrió y apareció Kusakabe, quién traía una pequeña bandeja con un juego de té oriental.

―Kyo-san, ya le he pedido a Sawada que los man... ―Kusakabe, al sentir el fuerte instinto asesino de su jefe, guardó silencio y por fin se fijó que es lo que estaba interrumpiendo―. L-Lo siento mucho ―cerró la puerta y se aseguró de alejarse de esa zona lo más que pudo, mientras pensaba que iba a tener que evitar a su jefe en los próximos días, si es que no quería terminar muerto.

Ryohei rompió el incomodo silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, llevándose una mano al cabello.

―¡Pobre! ¡Eso debió de haber sido extremadamente incómodo!

―Tú cállate.

La voz de Hibari demostraba su mal humor, así que se desquitó dándole un fuerte golpe a Ryohei en la cara, casi dejándolo inconsciente Tomó sus cosas y se marchó a su habitación.

Ryohei, por su parte, solo atinó a suspirar decepcionado.

―¿Ya no vamos a seguirle?

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
